Lost and found
by Sweet-Michi
Summary: Shonen ai. Some harsh words are said and Miaka-tachi must find the kawaii seshi


Disclaimers: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or the characters within. The only thing any one actually owns is their thoughts.  
  
Author's notes: When Nuriko is dressed like a girl I use feminine words. I may be weird but it makes sense to me. I hope it doesn't seem too weird. I will (hopefully) be updating this story regularly. Please continue to support me! I greatly appreciate your reviews. Please tell me if I should continue this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nuriko stretched out on his feather mattress. It was nice being back at the place; he just wished that Miaka and Tama-chan had come back with him. How dare they both run off and leave him to deliver the message to Hotohori-sama. Hotohori-sama. he was really upset about Miaka running off to Kotou. I know I'll go and comfort him. "Shoalin," he called to his maid. The elderly woman had come with him from his home and was the only person allowed to dress him. "Yes Kourin-sama," the lady bowed in the doorway. "I need you to help me get dressed," he said undoing his jacket. Shoalin closed the door behind her. "In lady's clothes?" the older woman said unbraiding his hair. "I hear the emperor is upset over miko-sama's leaving. Shall you go comfort him?" Nuriko loved the older woman. When he left home she had even volunteered to be his maid. And even when he had fallen in love with the emperor she had been supportive. "I'm going to try," Nuriko said softly. "At least he knows who I am now," unconsciously he began playing with his loose purple tresses. "Then I'll run you a special bath," Shoalin proceeded to the bath chamber. "While you were away I discovered the most delightful bath oil. "Arigato," Nuriko couldn't help but smile. Shoalin was like a mother to him. He was happy she decided to stay after he was dismissed from the inner seraglio. Nuriko had given her the option of going back home or stay by his side. Quickly he took off his jacket laying it on the bed. "Kourin-sama your bath is ready," Shoalin came back into the room drying her hands. "While you are bathing I'll get your favorite kimono." "Hai," Nuriko smiled entering the bath chamber. He took off his pants and soaked in the tub. Perhaps Hotohori-sama would allow him to comfort him this evening. Hotohori-sama. such a kind, beautiful, gentle man. Nuriko had known he liked men even before Kourin's death. She had been the only person who had known at the time. After she died and he had decided to live in her place the rest of his family didn't seem to care. It took Nuriko thirty minutes to finish dressing. By the time he and Shoalin were finished she was flawless. Nuriko made her way to the imperial chambers. Fortunately as one of the Suzaku Seven she was allowed to visit his rooms. The guards nodded as she passed. When she reached his bedchamber door she gathered her skirts so that they flared softly around her and pulled her hands into her sleeves. "Hotohori-sama may I enter your chambers?" she said in her sweetest feminine voice. "Enter," the bass voice she loved so much called out. "Arigato gozimasu," Lady Kourin entered the room closing the doors behind her. "What is it Nuriko?" the handsome emperor was sitting across the room in his balcony. Nuriko took the bowed position again. "I was worried about you Hieka," she said softly looking demurely at the ground. The sound of footsteps startled her slightly. Suddenly a warm hand caressed her chin. Her eyes fluttered upward meeting the golden eyes of her lord. "Hotohori-sama?" With his other hand he helped her to her feet. Nuriko could feel her skin ablaze as her beautiful lord looked down at her. The hand under her chin proceeded to flow through Nuriko's hair. Shoalin thought the flowing purple waves brought out her eyes. Hotohori's gentle touch sent shockwaves throughout the smaller seishi's body. So much that she had to lower her hands praying to Suzaku her body wouldn't give her away. "Hieka?" "Why do you still dress like this?" Hotohori asked disentangling his fingers from her hair. "I. I always dress like this my lord," Nuriko said feeling the tender moment pass. "Always?" he asked softy. Lady Kourin noticed that the Hieka's hand was still on her arm. "You are dismissed from the harem; so why do you still feel the need to keep up this appearance?" "I do this for you sire," Nuriko was close to tears. How else was she supposed to get his attention? Hotohori-sama's voice was so cold. "I do it for you," she repeated her voice no softer than a whisper. "For me?" the grip on her arm tightened. "I only want to make you happy," forgetting her position; Nuriko threw herself into Hotohori's arms. "Please Hieka." "You lie to me and then ask for my forgivingness," Hotohori asked coldly. "Lied to you?" Nuriko said softly her face still leaning against Hotohori's robes. "I don't understand sire." Taking a chance Nuriko placed her hands on the soft satin of Hotohori's robes. "How you can pretend to be so loyal to me but yet don't trust me enough to tell me the truth." Hotohori backed out of the embrace, releasing her arm. "You lied to me about your gender, by the way you dress, your feelings, all lies to me." Nuriko's jaw dropped. Was she actually hearing this? Hotohori-sama thought everything she told was a lie. "Is Kourin even your real name?" That was the last straw. Nuriko dropped to the ground. "Mo shikarimasen Hotohori-sama. I would never lie to you. Please believe me. " The tears in her eyes streaming down her face. "I only love you Hotohori-sama. Please forgive me for displeasing you." Nuriko couldn't bring herself to look up. To see those cold eyes looking down at her. She knew he was looking at her he had that strong stance before her. "Ryuen," Nuriko whispered. "What did you say?" Hotohori kneeled beside the weeping woman. "Ryuen my lord. My first name is Ryuen." Hotohori said the name is softly almost like an echo. "Please excuse me Hotohori-sama I should be leaving." With that the smaller celestial warrior made her escape. All the way back to her chambers she cried. Until she burst through the doors and collapsed on her bed. Shoalin, hearing the commotion, entered the bedchamber in her dressing gown. "Kourin-sama?" "He hates me. he hates me," Nuriko stammered from her pillow. He older woman wrapped her arms around the shaking form. "Tell me what happened child." Between tears Nuriko retold the tale. When she finished Shoalin wiped away her tears. "I'm sure he's just upset over miko-sama leaving. Everything will be just fine in the morning. You should rest now. Would you like me to get your dressing gown?" Shoalin asked stroking her hair. "No thank you. I think I'll sleep like this tonight," Nuriko curled into a little ball. "Hai," Shoalin rose from her seat on the bed and threw a blanket over her lady. "Oyasumi nasai." "Oyasumi,"  
  
  
  
In the morning Shoalin rose extra early, she had to think to of a way to make Kourin-sama feel better. Shoalin hurried through her daily tasks quickly and automatically. All the time her thoughts focused on a way to cheer her lady up. She started by letting her sleep in late, it was a start. The older maid didn't notice anything strange until after she drew the curtains. "Lady Kourin Ohayou gozaimasu." The maid turned to find a neatly made bed, yesterday's kimono (also folded neatly), and a note written on Kourin's nicest rice paper stationary. Shoalin rushed over and scooped up the note. Oh lady Kourin, she thought opening the note, oh lord Ryuen.  
  
Shoalin, Tell Hotohori-sama that I am going away for a while. I have some things to think about. Tell him not to worry about me I'll be fine. I should be back in a few days. Don't worry! Ja Mata ne!!!  
  
Kourin  
  
Hotohori made his way to the building assigned to the Suzaku Seven. I shouldn't have been so harsh with Nuriko. I had been upset about Miaka and he had only been there to help, he thought making his way to Nuriko's chambers. Perhaps I should invite him to breakfast and apologize I do hope he's up by now. The young emperor was just about to reach Nuriko's chamber when a woman rushed out of them. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of the emperor and dropped into a curtsy. In her hands she extended a piece of rice paper. "What is this?" the asked accepting it. "A letter from Kourin-sama. She's left my lord."Hotohori quickly read the note. "Nuriko," he rushed into the empty chambers. "Do you know where he went?" "I'm sorry my lord," the maid said softly. "When Ryuen-sama has a lot of things on his mind he tends to go on these little journeys to clear his head." "Ryuen?" That was the name his said last night, thought Hotohori. "Forgive me my lord, Kourin-sama," she quickly corrected herself. "That name, Ryuen, is it Nuriko's real name?" "Hai Hieka. If I am not stepping to far outside my boundaries I was wondering if you could tell me why Ryuen-sama came back to his rooms crying?" "You are very bold to speak to your emperor in such a manner. You must care for Nuriko very much." "I have served his family for many years and see him as if he were my own. I know it takes a lot to break through that tough shell of his. You must have said something rather harsh." The emperor took in the brash words. As they began to sink in the hated himself, Nuriko has always been utterly faithful to him and he returned the loyalty by stabbing him in the heart. "I.I told him he was a liar," Hotohori said ashamed. "Ryuen-sama never lies especially when it concerns his heart," the elderly maid said as politely as possible. "I understand, I will have a search party sent." "Perhaps Hieka-sama it would be better if you looked for him. After all you are the reason why he left," Shoalin forced herself not to smile. "You expect me to drop everything and go look for him?" "Hai," "Perhaps you are right, I should take responsibility for my actions," Hotohori said walking away still clutching Nuriko's note.  
  
Minna-sama, What do you think so far should I continue? I really like this pairing and I hope you like it as well. Please review and tell me what you think. Arigato-gozamasu!! * Ume * 


End file.
